


Factory Wipe

by shipyard98



Series: After All has Dusted Over (Vision/Reader) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Chaptered, College Student Reader, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injury Recovery, Innuendo, Mild Innuendo, No Sex, No Smut, Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Recovery, Robot/Human Relationships, Robotics, Romance, Slow Build, Spoilers, Tony Stark Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipyard98/pseuds/shipyard98
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, a lonely robotics major (the Reader) finds a broken-down Vision in the middle of a forest. Repairs are made, and it turns out that Vision has lost all of his memories prior to his conception.





	1. Findings in the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader makes an exciting discovery while taking a hike in the woods one evening.

You were always a nut for technology. From AI programming to actually creating a functioning robot, you enjoyed it all. Your enthusiasm didn't necessarily put you high on the social ranking. That didnt matter now, considering almost everyone on campus had turned to dust. There was nobody left but you.

For the first week, it was a quiet life full of toying with wires and taking what you needed from the abandoned cafeteria. There was nobody to talk to, and there was practically nothing new to take your mind off the recent tragedy. Even though it was only a week, it felt like the isolation was driving you to insanity.

That was when you decided to take a hike through the woods surrounding the campus. After all, it would be a pleasant change compared to the concrete jungle that was your college.

The wild colors of the twilight sky streaked above you as you walked aimlessly through the trees. Shadows made by the fading light landed abstractly around the forest floor. Amidst the sounds of a few songbirds and a chipmunk or two, it almost seemed like the world wasn’t going crazy.

Without stopping your walking, you closed your eyes and breathed in through your mouth. The feeling of the cool air rushing to your lungs was comforting. A few seconds later, that comfort was stripped away as you tripped on something.

You shifted your position to where your back was to the soil and your upper torso was lifted up just enough for you to have a look at what it was that tripped you. What you saw made your jaw drop.

Lying on the ground near your feet was a figure resembling a person.

Immediately, you stood straight up and took a few steps away from it, not once taking your eyes off of it. A solid minute of it not moving flew by before curiosity possessed you to check it out.

Upon further inspection, you discovered that it was an offline android. Its eyes were milky white and its color palette consisted of dark greys. It also had a large hole in the middle of its forehead, appearing as if someone had ripped something right out of its head. Brushing a fingertip against the exposed synapses revealed that they were live.

Your shock and interest were quickly replaced with eagerness and excitement. At last, here was something you could work on to take your mind off the recent chaos.

Luckily for you, the college’s robotics lab wasn’t too far away, and the robot had a cape you could drag it by. Within a half an hour, you had laid the robot onto one of the lab tables and were starting to examine the wiring inside of its head. There appeared to be hundreds of individual synapses, with some of them being either missing or burned out.

This was going to be a challenge, but hey, what else were you going to do with your time?

First things first, you had to replace the old neurons and install new ones. With your goggles and gloves on, you started to work.

You could have said that this was the most challenging part of the job, as each neuron needed precision and just the right amount of adjustment before they became active. On top of that, you couldn’t help but study the features of the robot’s face. Its features were masculine and had realistic touches. As a matter of fact, its face was very… attractive.

After a whole week of replacements, all the neurons in the robot’s head seemed to be live and ready for reattaching. All you had to do now was to play the guessing game: which synapse would go where to make the robot function?

The first one took about five tries before the robot’s left arm suddenly started moving out of control. You immediately disconnected that particular synapse, deciding to leave the limbs for last.

Another neuron was in your hand and you managed to reattach it to its partner on the first try. As soon as they touched, the body of the robot suddenly turned from its dull greys and black to vibrant shades of yellow, green, and red. Even the robot’s milky white eyes changed into a beautiful crystal blue.

You had to blink a few times in order to convince yourself this wasn’t a dream, but you quickly went back to work afterwards.

There were more than a few synapses for facial expression, so each correct answer was rewarded with a twitch in its lips, eyes, or other facial feature. Its eyes seemed to blink at random, but it was then you realized that it would now blink every time a correct synapse found its mate. This was good news to you, as most of the synapses must have had to do with a function or memory the robot had, as they didn’t invoke any new reactions.

As the process of trial and error continued, you noticed every now and then that the android’s gaze would sometimes shift towards you and then back towards the ceiling.

Okay, that's a little creepy.

Soon enough, you found the connection that allowed it – or as you could now say, him – to talk. At first, it was just the typical synth noises some robots make. Of course, that was before some tweaking was done.

“Who are you?”

The clarity and calmness of those words almost made you jump. You couldn’t help but stare intently at the robot, who was staring right back at you. After all, you weren’t expecting such a pleasant British voice to come from the android.

“Uhm…” You hesitated for a moment before giving him your name. “And you are…?”

“I am the Vision.”

Once again, you couldn’t help but blink a few times. Whoever made this one must have had a bit of an ego. After all, what sane person would name their own android ‘The Vision’?

His gaze fixed upwards to the ceiling before he continued to speak.

“Something within my system is missing, (Y/N),” he continued to say.

“I haven’t finished attaching everything yet,” you responded before going back to work. A moment later, you stopped as the Vision spoke again.

“Where’s Tony Stark?”

You looked right at him with a confused expression. This robot being Mr. Stark’s creation suddenly explained a lot, but how could he not know where he was? You thought his robotics were more advanced than that, with tracking technology and everything.

“He’s… probably back at his home or… something.”

“I need to report back to him as soon as possible before humanity meets it’s downfall,” he said, which caused you to sigh.

“I’m afraid you’re already too late,” you told him. “Half of the world’s population has turned to dust.”

Once again, Vision fell silent as he continued to stare at the ceiling. Somewhat to your annoyance, a few more reconnections were all it took for him to start talking again.

“I don’t recall Mr. Stark telling me that Ultron had that kind of power.”

You furrowed your brows in confusion.

“This is something different,” you explained. “The Avengers took down Ultron about three years ago, so there’s no way he was behi-.”

“How is that possible?” he interrupted, his vocal expression unchanging. “I was recently created to defeat him. I thought that he was the one to cause damage to my system.”

A moment of realization hit you as soon as you heard Vision say this.

“Someone tore something out of your head,” you said as you traced the hole in his head with your finger. “It must have erased up to three years of memory.”

This realization must have hit Vision especially hard, for he didn’t say a word, even after all the synapses were correctly reconnected. You patched up the hole with some duct tape before catching his gaze again.

“Do you think you can get up on your own?” you asked Vision.

“I can try,” he said just before moving his joints in short and jittery motions. After some struggling, he was almost standing completely on his own. 

The walking part was a little harder, however. Vision had only walked a few steps before he found himself tripping on his own feet. You rushed over to prop him up, with his left arm wrapped around your shoulder. He looked down at you and smiled.

“Thank you, (Y/N),” he said.

“No problem, Vision,” you replied while smiling back at him.

Somehow, you found his demeanor to be quite charming. His voice and appearance was a bonus, but now wasn’t the time to have an eye for a robot. You just needed to bring him back to your dorm. There were some things that needed discussing.


	2. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the reader and Vision head back to the dorm room, they talk and get to know each other a little better before deciding to try and returning him to Tony.

What a sight it would have been if everyone on campus could see you dragging a mostly-functioning android to your dorm. For a moment, you were almost relieved that nobody was around to see, but at the same time, you wished you could tell your friends about the whole experience. Rather than ponder on a situation that’ll never happen, you chose to let you focus shift back to Vision. He was doing his best to walk by himself but still needed you to keep him balanced.

“So,” you asked in almost a whisper. “You were one of Mr. Stark’s creations?’

His gaze stayed fixed to the sky, which was starting to unveil some stars upon its royal blue surface.

“I was,” he said. “My body itself was created by Ultron himself, but my AI was programmed into the system by Stark and Dr. Banner.”

You were just about to comment on that when he suddenly tripped on something and fell to the ground, taking you down with him. This time around, it was you who was on top of the android. You quickly discovered that you two were in a rather compromising position, with your legs on either side of his lower torso. The heat rose into your face all while Vision stared at you blankly.

“(Y/N), you seem to be running a fever,” he commented, seemingly unaware of your embarrassment.

You quickly got up and reached out to help Vision back on his feet.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Really, I wouldn’t.”

The rest of the walk was uneventful and a little boring, but you were still too flustered to try and make any more conversation. All that you wanted to do was get back to your place so you didn’t have to risk anything else happening.

When you finally arrived, the dorm was quiet and just barely illuminated by the moon. Within the moon’s light, one could barely make out the scattered papers on the floor and the stacks of dishes atop of one of the tables. There wasn’t any reason to keep the place in order. Besides, you were hardly paying any attention to your surroundings for obvious reasons. Now that someone was actually going to be sharing a space with you, you did feel mildly embarrassed about it all.

After setting Vision down on the couch, you lit a few candles, as the electricity had gone out only a week ago. The orange-yellow flames casted shadows that looked almost menacing, but you were well accustomed to it. In your eyes, it was a welcome change in mood that convinced you to start talking to him again.

“How are you doing?” you asked as you sat down next to him.

“My systems aren’t badly damaged,” he responded while looking down at himself. “A few adjustments are necessary, but other than that, I’m in working condition.”

“Well, that’s good,” you said. “I don’t think there’s anything else I could do. Could Mr. Stark be able to make those adjustments?”

“If we can find him, then he could.”

“Then we’ll head out for the New Avengers Facility tomorrow morning. That’s the closest location relating to him. On top of that, I’m sure somebody else there could help.”

Before you even realized it, you somehow managed to ask, “Anyway, how are you doing emotionally?”

Vision physically turned his head to look at you with a puzzled expression. You covered your mouth in surprise and your cheeks brightened to a hot red.

“Oh,” you stammered quietly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know if you …”

Your gaze shifted towards the wall near your side of the couch, and it stayed there for what felt like an eternity. Every now and again, you glanced over at him to see his face twitching slightly. It looked like he was trying to find an appropriate response to your question. Hearing him speak again nearly made you jump.

“Admittedly,” he said. “I recognized a few emotions within my programming that I have recently experienced. Prominently, anguish and confusion. There’s also some traces of joy and another emotion I have failed to recognize.”

“I can understand where all of that’s coming from.”

Your eyes suddenly fluttered shut as you passed out from exhaustion. The recent project took a great toll on your sleep cycle, as there were nights when you would fall asleep right in the middle of the robotics lab floor.

Vision didn’t react to you falling asleep on his shoulder. Instead, he watched your chest rise and fall with each breath and your face as it expressed silent tranquility. He noted how each one of your facial features was unique and almost beautiful. Even the little flaws in your skin were mesmerizing to him. It was like analyzing a work of art.

It compelled him to do something.

It took a good amount of work for Vision to stand up, but he found himself almost perfectly balanced on the floor. The next step was to lift your sleeping form into his arms. Once or twice, he nearly stumbled while trying to hold you up. Soon enough, however, the android was carrying you into your bedroom with jittery steps and the sounds of a metal figure trying to navigate his way around the furniture and doorways.

As carefully as he could, he laid you upon the mattress face up. A smile crept across your face in a way that told him you were comfortable. Vision smiled as well and looked upon your sleeping form for what felt like ages. This was before he reached for your left hand, which was hanging loosely on the side of the mattress.

He had once observed Tony’s behaviors as J.A.R.V.I.S. and was vaguely aware of the idea of kissing. However, he had no memory of trying it for himself. It was something humans did to show feelings, and he had believed that he was just an android not meant to express such affections. 

You were different.

Vision’s metallic lips pressed against the palm of your hand. To him, you felt warm and inviting, like a fire during a cold winter’s night. It was such an overwhelming emotion that he suddenly wanted more.

However, he wasn’t going to overstep his boundaries.

Instead, he walked out of the room and back to the couch, closing the door behind him.


	3. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long drive to the New Avengers Facility reveals a little more tension between the Reader and Vision, as well as a few insecurities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is extremely fluffy compared to the other two, in my own opinion. I might change it up if I find the more awake version of myself thinking it's in need of editing. For now, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

From the campus, it would take about an hour to get to the facility by car. It was a good thing that most of the students drove themselves, otherwise your only option would have been to walk. A great collection of keys was at your disposal, and after a few shots in the dark, you finally found a car with a decent amount of fuel left in it. 

After thoroughly convincing Vision that you didn’t need him to drive for you, you drove off for the New Avengers Facility with him in the passenger’s seat.

Once again, it was quiet. 

In fact, it was almost too quiet.

Every now and then, you would make quick glances at your robotic companion, and he appeared to be concentrating on something every time you did. However, as soon as your eyes focused back onto the never-ending road, you could feel his gaze on you for several minutes before once again concentrating on whatever it was he was thinking about.

You almost had the temptation to ask about his thoughts just before your curiosities were answered.

“(Y/N)?” Vision’s voice finally broke the silence.

“What’s wrong?” you asked while momentarily breaking eye contact from the road.

“Nothing,” he responded, his eyes staring right at you. “I just felt compelled to ask you something.”

“Ask away.”

“You had the opportunity to leave at any given moment. Why didn’t you?”

You hesitated for a minute before answering his question.

“Well, I didn’t really know where to go. It’s not like I could just drive home; it’s five states away.”

“You knew the Avengers were situated relatively close to your location,” he continued as the confusion in his voice became a little noticeable. “Why didn’t you inquire for their help?”

You sighed.

“Why would the Avengers want to take me in? They have a world to save. Plus, why would they need a robotics major when they have Tony Stark?... What help would I be?”

A metallic hand made its way on top of your right hand, which was situated on top of the gear stick. For another moment, you broke your concentration to look over at Vision. His crystal blue eyes stared deeply into your own as though he were admiring something beautiful. 

And he was. 

“Your assistance would greatly impact the future of the Avengers. Just as…” He leaned a little closer to you before speaking again. “Just as your presence has impacted me.”

A great temptation laid before you, and it nearly persuaded you to stop the car and kiss him on the lips. However, you had to finish what you started.

Your cheeks turned hot red, and you acknowledged his words with a smile before turning your attention back to the road.

“I could say the same about you.”

A half an hour of silence flew by before you finally reached your destination; the New Avengers Facility. The pale-colored buildings were a great contrast to the miles of road through the trees. It looked nearly deserted, but a few windows showing a congregation of people told a different story.

There were surprisingly no guards outside of the building, so you had no trouble parking just nearly outside of the building.

The both of you got out at the same time and met in front of the car.

“Do you think you can walk the rest of the way?” you inquired.

Vision’s expression changed slightly.

“I can try,” he said. “Will you be joining me?”

You looked to the facility and back at him.

“Vision,” you muttered softly. “I’m not sure I can-.”

His hands cupped your face and, before you could interject, his lips collided with yours. Of course, your eyes closed as you fell right into the kiss and didn’t want to let go. A brief moment of utter delight later, he pulled away.

“Forgive my sudden brashness,” he said. “I’m not sure what emotion took over me.”

Your response to his remark was a grin from ear to ear.

“I think you would call that a mix between ‘desperation’ and ‘affection’.”

Vision pressed his forehead against yours, and you felt the duct tape on his head beginning to make indents on your skin.

“Please,” he muttered. “Come with me.”

Your silence made him reevaluate his statement as he followed up with, “Or not. You don’t need to feel compelled to, as I don’t want to-.”

You placed a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him.

“As long as you’re here,” you said, “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

You had a feeling that this was going to be the start of something wonderful as the two of you went inside of the facility, with his arm around you.

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, that's because this was originally posted on my Tumblr page. Feel free to find me @snail-gardens if you care to read some of my original fiction.


End file.
